Edmund Driscoll
Edmund Driscoll, commonly called "the Rev", was the former husband of Penny Driscoll, the father of Hannah Driscoll, and the foster grandfather of Bobby Mueller. He was a resident of Haven, Maine, and a preacher at The Good Shepherd Church. He was the main antagonist of season 2. Background In May of 1994, he forbid his daughter to attend her high school prom with Nathan Wuornos, though Hannah defied his wishes of her father. His dislike of Nathan however seems to spring from before this point. Following his wife's death and prior to 2009, he frequented the Rust Bucket, and was a heavy drinker. In 2009, he took in a recently-orphaned boy, and Ed's daughter Hannah became the boy's de facto foster mother. Season 1 In 2010, discovered that his daughter was working at the Rust Bucket, and visited the bar to bring her home. The next day, he performed a baptism, and was later questioned by Nathan and FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker concerning the destruction of the Rust Bucket. During the interview he refuses to acknowledge Nathan. Soon afterward, Ed was nearly killed when the metal pendant hanging on a chain around his neck was magnetically drawn to the hood of a nearby car. Another car started itself and backed into the front end of the car that Ed was trapped against, though Ed was released just in time by Nathan and Audrey. After the police determined who was responsible for the attacks, Ed refused to allow Bobby into his house and treated Hannah as if he did not know her. He makes it clear during these events that he considers "troubled" people evil and their problems are caused by their sins against God, considering Nathan in particular a focus for his anger. He also implies that the Troubled are "Nathan's people" though his meaning is unclear. Following the deaths of Max Hansen and Garland Wuornos on 9 October 2010, Ed visited the Haven Police Department and made it clear to Nathan that he intended to exert substantial influence over Garland's replacement as Police Chief. His comments also indicate a link to the shadowy group Garland and Max belonged to, and a relationship with the latter. Season 2 In A Tale of Two Audreys, he attempts to recruit Duke, promising him answers if he joins his religious crusade against Haven's troubled. When the plagues start he declares them signs of God's displeasure and organizes his congregation to combat the evil with prayer. When Audrey stops the plagues, he tells Nathan and Duke that he's given up on an alliance with either of them but that they will eventually have to choose a side. Later, in Sparks and Recreation, he appears again at a baseball game, where he and Nathan bump into each other, but remain civil, though there is palpable tension below the surface of the exchange. He organizes his congregation against a whole family of troubled people who kidnap a woman's troubled son in The Tides That Bind. When the woman takes him back along with his cousins, unintentionally endangering their lives as they can no longer breath air but require water to live, Audrey and Nick ask the Rev to negotiate with the woman for their safe release. He attempts to leverage his position to subjugate them to his authority, but they refuse and instead bring his former wife who faked her own death to leave him so she could live in peace with the patriarch of the aquatic clan, who incidentally murdered his own son who was blackmailing him for money to take care of his ex-wife to prevent him from telling Ed of his wife's whereabouts. Yeah, it's complicated. She tries to convince him to choose to help the children out of decency, but even though he does use his influence over the mother to obtain their release, it is clear he does it more for political gain, since allowing children, even troubled children, to die would look bad, and being the only one able to save them, earns points in the eyes of the public. In Friend of Faux, it is revealed that Duke's estranged wife Evi has been working for the Rev all along and that she is responsible for providing the information that led the Haven selectmen to replace Nathan as chief for the Rev's hard-line candidate who is immediately killed by a troubled person via a rotting affliction as soon as he arrives at the station. In What, Where, Wendigo, September of 2010, he and his men join the search party for a missing teenage boy in the forest surrounding Haven, where he reveals his intention to rid Haven of the troubled by force to Audrey. He also promises to tell Duke, who has joined him in an attempt to gain information, all about his father and the troubles. He is then attacked by Rory Campbell and nearly fed to Amelia Benton, a teenage wendigo, who struggles against the urge to eat him, but eventually releases him only to have him try to stab her in return. He is prevented from killing Amelia when he is shot and killed by Audrey, both to save Amelia and apparently tired of battling him for control of Haven and ready to dispose of him for good. Appearances Season 1 * "Butterfly" * "Spiral" Season 2 * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "The Tides That Bind" * "Lockdown" * "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * "Sins of the Fathers" (ghost) Category:Interred at Eastside Cemetery Category:Driscoll Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Founding families